


Chapter Sixty-Nine: Keep Slipping Away

by CavalierConvoy



Series: MTMTE Series One: Shoot Straight with a Crooked Gun [70]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Other, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierConvoy/pseuds/CavalierConvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the <i>Lost Light</i> clean up after Tyrest's attack, more information comes through about what happened regarding the mysterious illness that overtook half the crew. While most are celebrating a victory against impossible odds, the destruction in the Security wing leaves Minimus Ambus reconsidering what constitutes as a risk to the crew, stemming back from a report regarding the Tsiehshi incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter Sixty-Nine: Keep Slipping Away

I can't shut up my mouth I have to say how I feel  
Cause when I can't control my heart I know that it's real

—["Keep Slipping Away"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUdntXPEEgM) by A Place to Bury Strangers, from _Exploding Head_

 

Hab Unit 74  
_Lost Light  
_ Now

Artemis had fallen deeper into recharge than intended. By the time she came to, three megacycles had passed and she was in her own hab, staring at the familiar ceiling. 

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Cavalier chirped, climbing onto her friend's chest. The smaller mech's optics had returned to their crisp blue, though blackened streaks from the burnt filament still ran down her cheeks and over her faceplate. "So, stuff happened! But we're alive, though now we have to do cleanup because the place looks like the inside of a Jawa sandcrawler. By the by, hacked some badaft footage of you and Sunny tearing up the War Boys; I so want to make some AMVs to Rammstein with it. Mind?"

As the Minibot chattered on, Artemis smiled, unable to comprehend what her roommate was saying, too happy to see Cavalier...alive. Instead, the larger mech sat up, took hold of Cavalier's shoulder, and drew her close for a hug.

"Oi, boss lady! PDA and stuff! Bad for your rep!" Cavalier chided, but returned the gesture.

Senses expanding, Artemis registered the light streaming from the small window. "We're moonside?"

"Seems as though while we were having our excitement up here," Hoist sat on the edge of the berth, twisted at the hip to face Artemis, "Rodimus ran into some issues of his own."

"Take it 'Cutter's still out cold?" Artemis swung her legs over the edge so to settle next the green mech. Cavalier hopped down, bolting to the energon dispenser.

Hoist nodded. "And will be for another few megacycles. Grapple's keeping an optic on him. Using his field like that...it doesn't just drain fuel. It exhausts him. Most forget that about outliers. It's not so easy to recover as to simply refuel." Hoist looked down at his hands. "I read one article saying those abilities are fed from the finite life force of a mech. Granted, it was written by an Institute researcher who had been long since discredited for plagiarism, and I've since never seen anything more on the topic, but...."

Artemis reached across her lap to cover his hands with her remaining one. Before she could say anything on the topic, Cavalier returned, holding out a filled cube in each hand, one with a straw. "Pfft. C'mon, Hoist, you know how scientific data's gathered; your get nine-hundred-and-ninety-nine scientists saying yes and one saying no, and the one saying no is the one peeps quote as fact, when we all know it ain't the case."

"Still, I worry about our friend," Hoist nodded in thanks and took the cube. He regarded it before looking back up at Artemis.

"I told her about how you don't like drinking directly from the carafe," the black and chrome mech admitted.

"That and we of the faceplates have a hard time with guzzling," Cavalier corrected. "See? I'm not all that obtuse. Obtuse. Ob. Tuse. Oh, I used a smart word correctly." Offering the other cube to her roommate, the smaller mech bounced on the tips of her feet. "I'm gonna check on Smokey — he's not too keen about Star Saber being back in the spotlight, and really can't blame him. _Ciao_!"

The Minibot waved, darting out of the hab, leaving Hoist and Artemis to contemplate the drinks in silence. 

Finally, the engineer sighed. "Tyrest intended to kill all our cold constructed brethren. That's why only some of us were affected. It was some sort of killswitch."

Artemis allowed the thought to roil in her brain before taking a swig of energon — hot, spicy-sweet. Little glitch, she thought, and would have grinned had the situation not been so grim, got into my additive stash without asking. "Why would he do that?"

Shrugging, Hoist set the full cube on the end table. "The same reason why he would appoint a religious zealot as his newest Enforcer, I'd imagine."

"Do you know if they found Magnus?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't ask. Ratchet's at the facility right now. We...we lost Ambulon."

"What do you mean, we lost Ambulon?"

"He was killed. Pharma had been working for Tyrest, and — "

"Pharma? I thought Drift killed him."

"I'm sorry, Art; I don't know the details. But First Aid isn't taking it well. I happened to check in on you when you woke up. We EMTs have been mobilised to help with the wounded. The medical facilities here are top notch, so Ratchet's taking advantage of them before we break it down and bring them on board."

"I want to check on 'Cutter," she stated, draining her cube and tossing it into the basin in the waste closet, before offering her hand to help her friend stand. "And 'Streaker, too. Probably hasn't let the bug go since Bob woke up."

"Sunstreaker is...better." Hoist nodded, taking the proffered gesture, rising to his feet. "I don't think I could ever stop worrying about him. He and Hunter went through hell, and — "

"Hunter?"

"Oh." Hoist's optics widened. "I'm sorry, I assumed...please, don't bring it up to him. It will only upset him more."

"I think he was trying to tell me, before we were blindsided by those drones."

"Legislators. They were Tyrest's legislators. All I really know is what filtered down." He took the lead into the hallway. "Now, why don't we get that arm fixed up finally? Let Trailbreaker recharge; he'll join us later."

"Oh, I was thinking about keeping the one arm bit, you know, kinda a fear-inducing gimmick...."

"'Fear-inducing' was your mug shot the Legislators took of you. Whirl thought it a good idea to post it on the shipwide forum."

"Stupid obvious question: why would he do that?"

"Um...."

"Hoist, why would he do that?"

"Just forget I said anything."

Artemis removed her datapad from its holster and opened up the forum program. A recent alert, posted to the ship's message board with the subject of "WHOZ SKARIER?", with attachments. She did not open it. "There's a picture of Cyclonus in that thread as well, isn't there?"

Hoist nodded, a tiny jerk of his head.

"And posted this for all to see because Whirl's that type of gashole?"

Again, the engineer nodded.

"As I always count on you for the truth, tell me: do I really look that bad?"

Slight hesitation. "You do look as though you got up close and personal with a swarm of Sharkticons. It's better now that you're cleaned and patched up, mind...." 

"On the bright side, it adds to my intimidation factor," she sighed, fingering the transdermal tape over her face. "Welp, guess I should face the music with Ratchet — slag, my flask!"

"Returned to his desk. Hound made certain of it, at Sunstreaker's request. Even topped it off." Hoist cleared his throat. "We look out for our own, after all."

She caught his context. "Thank you." She turned to face him, taking his hand and granting him a true smile. "I mean it, Hoist. You're a true friend."

Hoist was about to say something, but tilted his head to look over her shoulder. "Who's that?" he questioned.

Maintaining a tactile contact, Artemis turned just enough to look behind her at the approaching mech, a green and white Minibot with red optics and a distinct facial marking.

"Holy frag," Artemis muttered after a stunned pause.

"You know him?" Hoist whispered.

"Yeah, he's an old...friend." She let go of the engineer's hand to clap him on the arm. "Tell Ratchet I'll be along shortly. I — "

"Artemis," the new mech announced. "We need to talk."

A click of hesitation before Artemis nodded. Without taking her gaze off the green and white mech, she called Hoist's name. "Can you cover for me? Need to talk official-like business."

Hoist regarded his friend, faceplate working as though attempting to form words, then nodded. "Ratchet won't be happy, but comm me when you're done. And promise me you'll let Trailbreaker and Sunstreaker rest."

"I will," she agreed, breaking away from the green and yellow engineer. She fell into step with the newcomer, matching his brisk clip.

"Long time no see, Ambus," she greeted, a neutral tone. "Glad to see you back this side of the Afterspark."

A nod of acknowledgement. _Message received._ "Fortress Maximus informed us of the situation here."

Always business, never changes. "And judging about how Star Sabre was here as Enforcer, I take it you were fired?"

"As I was handing in my resignation." Red optics stared up at her face. "You should keep your appointment with Ratchet; I...was unaware of how serious your wounds were."

"Mostly superficial. The arm happened before the fight with the Legislators. Wasn't life-threatening. Besides, I'd rather prolong that teardown as long as possible." She smirked, glancing downward to meet his gaze. "Teaches me to assume; I thought you had gone through a complete rebuild."

Minimus Ambus resumed his lead, optics focused down the corridor. "We can continue that discussion later. We have more pressing matters at hand."

"The killswitch or whatever it was?" Artemis suggested. "It almost took out half our crew — "

"It almost took half of all Cybertronians," Ambus corrected. "No, that isn't to which I'm inferring."

They were heading towards Security. The first thing she noticed was a familiar red and white figure, back to them. "I'll be damned...Red!"

Red Alert groaned, shoulders slumping. "And then I'm back into my own personal hell."

"Even I've gotta admit, Red," Inferno chuckled, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "She did a hell of a job against these gasholes," for emphasis, he tossed a golden torso into a trolley, already encumbered with other parts. "And with one arm! You got some serious fight in you, girl! Reminds me of ol' Firestar — you remember her, right Red?"

"Oh, yes, yet another hot-head friend of yours — that one, literally!" Red Alert sighed, facing the two joining them but speaking to Artemis. "So I suppose you're responsible for the mess made in my office?" 

"Didn't spend too much time in there, actually," the black and chrome mech shrugged. "And thanks, Inferno. That's quite the compliment coming from you."

"Now that we have a team," Red Alert cleared his throat, "I suppose we should address the damage done to the Security corridor? Magnus — Ambus — which do you prefer?"

"Whichever you're comfortable with," Ambus admitted. "Though in truth I've become used to being Ultra Magnus — "

"Magnus, then," the former chief of security nodded. "As we can tell, the explosion happened soon after the Legislators swarmed the corridor. Preliminary investigation's leading me to believe the explosive device, likely built into the chest cavity, was detonated prematurely, either by design or by fault. I'll be taking one of the drones from ground zero to the morgue to examine cause of death."

"By going blooey?" Inferno suggested. Red Alert gave him a warning glance.

"Two megacycles out of cryostasis and you're already back at work. I knew there was a reason I got along with you," Artemis jested.

"Our definitions of 'work' are not synonymous," Red Alert countered.

"Now, Red, lots happened since you took your nap," Inferno reminded.

"'Nap'? Is that what you call it?"

Artemis had expected Ambus — Magnus — to bring the two back to task. Instead, he ordered, "Make it so; Inferno, assist Red Alert. Keep me posted."

Red hesitated, but in technicality, he was no longer security chief. Acknowledging the chain of command, the red and white mech nodded. "At once, Magnus."

"Simple curiosity: was the ... armour, I guess ... destroyed?" Artemis questioned.

"Technically, retired," her companion answered as they resumed their trek. "I — requisitioned it. Right now it's being cleaned."

"You — oh, old friend, I'm rubbing off on you."

"It would have been a waste to let it sit unused." His gait slowed, optics remaining forward. Here, the lighting flickered, darkness enveloping further down the corridor.

Artemis followed his gaze, perplexed by first the malfunctioning lights, then further on, the piles of body parts, damaged from an explosion, some embedded into the ceiling and walls. Ambus remained silent as she counted torsos. "Fifty-two, fifty-three...what the hell happened here?"

"Phalanx, eight by eight," Ambus observed, optics narrowed. "Swarming to one point."

"Security. Take out our internal systems." She rubbed her chin; the transdermal tape was coming loose. "I didn't see anything indicating they were carrying explosives, though. Thing is, these guys were tough to begin with. And we weren't exactly expecting a swarm of drones to overrun us. Why send so many to one point?"

"An attempt to neutralise a threat." The small Autobot surveyed the carnage. "Tyrest miscalculated."

"I take it you're not believing the explosive device theory."

"Artemis, my primary function was explosive ordinance disposal. This wasn't the result of an explosive."

She regarded the concaved walls, the twisted limbs, the mech fluid splatter. Dropping the limb, she crouched before a torso, studying the blast hole in the centre of the chest, the shrapnel of a spark chamber jutting from the wreckage.

"The blast was triggered externally." Ambus approached the origin point. "There may be a conflict of interest in your risk assessment."

She studied the damaged corridor and ceiling. "We've got upwards of sixty drones blown apart by something, but not an explosive device. If not Tyrest, then someone within our ranks. Rules out Landmine and Waverider, who were in medibay with us on our defencive push." She shrugged. "I'm curious, yes, a bit perplexed, definitely. But a conflict of interest? I'm not following."

"Have you considered the ballistics?"

"We have a ballistics expert? Damn, no one told me."

"Perceptor. He was the one who alerted me of this. His theory was that for some reason, the drones activated a self-destruct mechanism. Upon studying one of the intact, offline drones, we were unable to find such a device, let alone a trigger."

"You know something I don't, soldier."

"Were you debriefed on the...covert...mission to Tsiehshi, four stellar cycles ago?"

Well, that's grinding the transmission. But if Ambus — Magnus — brought it up, it had to be relevant to the investigation. "Springer launched an unsanctioned mission to rescue Kup from inadvertently blowing up an entire planet, right? Siren told us the gist of it one night during story time at Swerve's. Siren also doesn't care for Springer, I learnt."

"Springer made a call that...taxed...resources and lives to rescue Kup."

"Risk assessment: without Kup, would we have been able to extract the survivors of Garrus-9? Would Overlord still rule over that hellhole, and never grace our presence, at least until he managed to raise an army to overthrow whoever was 'Con leader of the decacycle? Neither here nor there. But you were going somewhere with this, soldier, before I went on a tangent."

"Tsiehshi is a source of a volatile crystalline ore, and Kup was affected by the radiation. Siren was correct; the situation involved a conflict of interest that cost lives and resources."

"And what was the risk of Tsiehshi itself? Had the planet gone up, we may have not just lost Kup, but the entire system as well. I've hung out with enough nerds to know that something that large blowing up usually leads to worse things happening in the aftermath. Planet blows up, may trigger a star to go nova. Star goes nova, may create a gamma ray burst. GRB fires, may be in the direct path of a populated planet — okay, getting off topic again, because this isn't like you, going about in circles."

"I want you to understand the situation we're currently facing; your question regarding the planet itself is, at this time, irrelevant."

 _At this time._ Discussions, piecing together a scenario from facts and ideas, was something she and Magnus did on a regular basis, but with Ambus back to his base form, it was nostalgic. "Fine. We'll revisit that later. Now, what about Tsiehshi is relevant to this particular situation, then?" 

Ambus bowed his head, rubbing his brow.

Artemis vented a blast of held air. "Sorry, soldier, I understand what you're trying to do, but I'm a mite thick right now in processing." 

"After multiple failed attempts to rescue Kup, Springer called in for a specialist."

He had chosen the word deliberately. "'Cutter." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Again, what does this have to do with Tsiehshi, other than his forcefield can resist the radiation?" 

"Then you did not read the report." Ambus hesitated before continuing. "Trailcutter was able to keep Kup's spark from detonating the radiation, buying enough time to put Kup on life support." 

 _Oh._ So it was known, at least at a command level, that Trailcutter could pull off precision fields. "And that's what you mean by conflict of interest." Standing next to the smaller Autobot, she scrutinised the damage on the walls. "Here's what I know: 'Cutter gets a call from Hoist, who's pinned down with Dipstick. Speculation: heads out of Security, gets surrounded by drones, and just — " biting her lower lip, she threw her hand out in pantomime. Dropping her arm to her side, she shrugged. "This was self-defence. He was with Hoist when I met up with him. Ain't no secret they're amicae endurae. And considering how damned loyal the Phase One Earthside team are to one another anyway, he had a survival moment. Did what he had to do to get to his friend's aid." 

"Plausible, except for one fact; you've noticed it, but are avoiding."

Artemis clicked her glossa, looking over the carnage. "It's not a simple push-back. They blew up from the inside." She shook her head. "But that's an eight-by-eight phalanx in — " she glanced towards the Security office door, estimating the distance between there and ground zero. "Ten clicks, if that. That's some quick targeting."

"And you're not bothered by this." 

"You said this may be a conflict of interest; I'm trying to keep this professional." Artemis exhaled. "From my perspective as a Wrecker squad leader, neutralising the enemy in the quickest manner available, in order to protect and regroup with the main team, was necessary. But I see where you're going with this: you're asking me if Trailcutter did this willingly, or if it were reflex. If he's a danger, a liability, to the crew."

"In so many words." Ambus crossed his arms over his chest.

"My assessment? I don't see how this — " she rolled her head, sweeping the scene, "—is any different than what Skids or me or Sunstreaker, or even Whirl pulls whenever we put boots to the ground. Except that we're trained to do this. Skill. Practice. Unbridled aggression let off the leash. Whatever you want to call it." She held up a finger. "Sorry, rhetoric. The difference is that the four of us are heavies. Frontliners. 'Cutter's a defence specialist. He's the one keeping us alive from the back and calling for parley when needed."

"Is he a danger to the crew?"

"Is Sunstreaker? Skids? Whirl? Me?" Artemis harrumphed. "How many times has he been dragged down to the brig for starting fights?"

"None."

"Or any sort of violence in general?"

"None."

"All nonviolent offences?"

"Correct."

She propped her hand on her hip. "Here's where the conflict of interest comes into play. I am concerned for my partner. I see this and I know if he's denying this happened. If he isn't, he justifying: 'they're only drones'."

"Artemis," Ambus beckoned her attention to one of the Legislators closest to the centre of the blast, its chest shredded by shrapnel from within. "They're not drones."

She vented hard, a severe frown cutting her face and pulling at the sutures.

"Your assessment on the situation only involves one person."

"The only one that matters in this scenario." Dropping her arm, Artemis smiled, the same berserker cut from Tyrest's mugshot. "On one hand — well, currently my only hand — I'm proud of him. Dark horse in the race, taking out more Legislators in less time than any of us keeping score, to help clear a path so that we could refortify against the invaders." Her expression softened, the grin fading. "And then I stand down, and all I want to do is go to my partner and reassure him that he did good, that he's not a bad person because he lost control, that it was the only way to get to his friends' aid." Another forceful vent. "You want my assessment? This was a fluke. This was desperation. Had he known they were sparked, he would have found another way."

"Where is he now?"

"Recharge; Grapple's keeping an optic on him. Last half-a-sol drained him to critical." She met Ambus's gaze with a rare vulnerability. "We can't let him know they were sparked. It would wreck him."

Ambus placed a hand on her arm.

_As though four millions stels and a civil war had never happened, and we were back in the Market District of Rodion, before the bombing, drinking hot energ-tea and discussing the future...._

But four million stels did pass, and a civil war did happen, and both did what they had to to survive, and found themselves on board a ship they both called home. The dynamic had changed. 

"Ratchet's expecting you," Ambus suggested after a ten click silence. "I will arrange repairs...with discretion."

"I'd appreciate that," she nodded. "Thank you." 

"My assessment of a repair crew would involve Grapple and Hoist."

"The best choices, yes." Hoist will know what to do here. "First wave Earthsiders, really, but let Hoist make the call."

"This hallway will be cordoned off until repairs are completed."

"Much appreciated." Artemis's optics locked on the nearest Legislator's torso with a blank, thousand metre stare.

"We'll continue this discussion when you return, once we have all the evidence gathered."

"Understood."

"What are you thinking?" Ambus questioned. "Right now."

"Conflict of interest," Artemis answered, her tone remaining stoic. "Rodimus had a conflict of interest that, one that if he didn't, yours wouldn't have been the only funeral we'd be attending."

A calculated pause. "Your observation," Ambus admitted, "is noted."

 

 

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** All Machines are Quiet


End file.
